In general, a touch screen is configured by forming conductive patterns on upper and lower substrates, respectively and bonding the upper and lower substrates with an insulating layer interposed therebetween. An ITO-based conductive film is mainly used as the conductive pattern, but the ITO has a low recognition speed due to self-RC delay when being applied to a large-area touch panel.
In order to solve the problem, an introduction of an additional compensating chip is attempted, but there is a problem in that a cost thereof is increased.
Accordingly, a lot of attempts to replace the ITO pattern with a conductive pattern have been done, but there are problems in that in the case of using a conductive pattern, it is difficult to form a fine pattern unperceived and having high precision in view of visibility and in the case of using a photolithography method, the process becomes very complicated and a process cost becomes very high.